Dark Control
by sapphiresilver49
Summary: A darker twist on the ending of Control Freaks. Oneshot for now.


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Fyi: This is a darker ending to Control Freaks.**

**Please read and review! **

* * *

I looked back and forth between Tucker and Sam not knowing how they could help me. I was only able to resist this long because of my human half.

_Give in, you can't fight it too much longer._

I can't! I won't! I have…have to…to resist…

"Sam! Tucker! I…I"

I see Freakshow appear behind them and the staff in his hand tries to get a stronger hold on my mind by putting me back in the trance. My actions are no longer in my control.

"Am a ghost… I have no friends."

"Don't waste your breath children." Freakshow says menacingly. Sam and Tucker turn around and gasp, just now noticing he was behind them. "He's under my control now." Freakshow adds smugly.

Not entirely… But even that is decreasing…

_ Give in, give in to your master…_

"Don't just stand there! Finish them!" I hear Freakshow say.

The staff gains complete control over my limbs and I feel myself lurch forward towards Sam and Tucker. I can't do anything to stop it, and even worse, the staff is making me feel satisfied.

No! I can't give in! This is not me! I am not an evil person- ghost- whatever! Sam and Tucker are my friends… I can't hurt them…

_Do it, and keep your master happy…_

I hear a loud thunk and see the staff flying. And Tucker trying to catch it, but I can see that will fail. I float over to the other side of Tucker and catch it myself.

_No… It wasn't supposed to go this way… Give it back to your master…_

My brain is foggy… I can't think straight… My memory is locked… I can't remember anything!

"Way to go man! Give me five!" Tucker said, raising his hand.

The staff completely took over my mind long enough to shoot a ray of ectoplasm at Tucker's outstretched hand. This made Tucker fly into the grasp of one of the other captured ghosts.

"Very good drone. Now bring me my staff. Come on, bring it, " Freakshow said, then he did a whistle that you only use for dogs.

I look between him and the staff in my hand, and I try to actually think.

"Fight it Danny! He's not holding the crystal ball anymore, you are!" Freakshow chooses this point to grab Sam and push her towards the edge of the train.

"Silence! Now, obey me ghost. Give me my staff, come on." He makes the whistle sound again.

"I saw you up on that high wire Danny. You were fighting him the whole time. Fight him now Danny. You're not just a ghost. Fight him!" Who is this girl? And why does she care so much for me?

"Quiet! All of you! I need to think!". I can make my choice when I can think and remember.

"Stop her! Now!"

"Well, it's the crystal ball, or your friend Danny. Your choice!" The other two ghosts advance on Sam. She loses her footing. "I didn't mean for that to be so literal!"

"Sam! No!" Tucker cries out.

"Sam?" Who is Sam? Wait a second… I remember now. My memories allow me to remember Sam. "Sam!"

I fly after her, looking to save her… But I can't… She hit the ground shortly after she fell. I still fly to her…her broken body…

"Sam? You can't do this… I… I need you…"

I hear a crashing sound behind me, and I turn around. The staff lies there broken, and my mind is finally clear. I killed Sam, it was all my fault. Just because I couldn't think fast enough or fly fast enough for that matter. And… I committed all those evil acts… If Sam was still here, she would reassure me with something like 'It's nothing you can't fix' or something like that.

I stand up and fly back to the train. I have some unfinished business with Freakshow.

"Where's Sam?" Tucker asks. "But before you tell me, can you ask Tiny here to let me go?"

Around that time the other three ghosts are freed from their trances. "Are we free? Finally free?" they asked.

I smiled… I had accomplices who were willing to do anything to Freakshow. "One way to find out."

Freakshow began to cower and whimper as we made him intangible and took him into the train car below. He must've knew he was about to become familiar with the Ghost Zone. But I didn't care, I wanted to make him suffer for what he did to Sam, Me, and the other ghosts.

* * *

That happened almost one year ago. Almost one year of crime and evil. I am now no one's hero. They only know me as Phantom, the evil ghost who causes nothing but pain and suffering.

I guess when Sam died… A certain part of me died as well. I no longer cared if what I did was evil, or hurted anyone. Instead I took pleasure in other people's pain and suffering.

When I told Tucker what happened later that fateful night, he freaked out. He told me that what I did was wrong, and that I should face responsibility for it. He didn't realize I did it for Sam, so I told him. He said I 'overreacted' and that it didn't make what I did any more right.

"_Danny… What happened to you? This is not you…"_

I should've known he would try to trap me in the Fenton Thermos and take me to my parents. I should've known that more than one person would end up dead. Who would've guessed that those who survived formed an alliance against me and would continuously try to capture me? But they should know that will never work. I have embraced my 'dark side' and find that I like what it has done for my powers. I will never be the hero again. Instead I will cause the pain and suffering I feel everyday. It started with Sam's death, and it will not stop until my death or with the deaths of all those who wronged me. Sam… I'm doing this for you. I never got to tell you I loved you, and I have regretted it. But I will regret no more.

* * *

**A/N:** **For right now, this is a oneshot. I might make it a story if it is well received or someone asks me to make it a story.**

**But please comment and review!**


End file.
